


you’re so pretty

by sparklingmini



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe, Background Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, dongyeol gets mentioned with very vague mentions of the up10tion members, have i mentioned fluff????, i promised myself i WILL make a hwanhee and changhyun fic and finally!!, it is here!!! i did it!!!, wooseok and jinwook are married don’t @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingmini/pseuds/sparklingmini
Summary: “you’re so pretty, you know that right?”
Relationships: Lee Changhyun | Bit-to/Lee Hwanhee
Kudos: 4





	you’re so pretty

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time ever writing for up10tion and i really wanted it to be these two and finally, i have accomplished it. as a changhyun bias, the amount of NO changhyun (or any other up10tion member other than wooseok and jinhyuk) in this tag makes me real sad, so here is my contribution!!
> 
> i made wooseok and jinwook married in this and you can’t stop me.
> 
> this is entirely because of ‘pretty’ by iz*one.
> 
> title from: pretty - iz*one

“you’re so pretty, you know that right?” changhyun says to hwanhee, who’s face heats up in response.

for someone who could be so  _ loud, _ hwanhee never fails to surprise changhyun at how quiet he can be.

they’re settling down for the night, changhyun is to the wall, and hwanhee is tucked right under his chin. whenever they’re like this, changhyun never fails to squish the younger’s cheeks, calling him “tiny baby”, though hwanhee would constantly disagree, the older new that he secretly enjoyed it.

“you tell me every night, hyung, thank you.”

“you’re so pretty that you need to be told every night.”

“cheesy.” hwanhee’s face scrunches up from where it is in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

“but you love it.” changhyun teases right back, because he  _ knows _ hwanhee does.

“of course hyung, how could i not,” he easily agrees to whatever his boyfriend has to say, because they’re in love, they love each other, and are completely whipped as their friends would say.

their oldest friend, jinwook, is probably the one who knows that feeling the best. he’s constantly giving the two of them dating advice.

_ “just because you’re happily married with wooseok-hyung,” hwanhee grumbles for the one thousandth time after jinwook tells the same story  _ yet again _ , it’s no wonder hwanhee’s bored, but changhyun just laughs at his boyfriend’s antics. _

_ “if you say so hyung.” changhyun humours jinwook. _

it’s been three years though, he’s pretty certain that he loves hwanhee and hwanhee loves him back. hwanhee’s really loud about his love for changhyun though. (why? don’t ask changhyun.) and so changhyun’s sure.

it’s easy to see that changhyun is considerably more calm than hwanhee, but shove changhyun with his friends and he’ll yap his own mouth off. it’s the main reason why they match so easily. hwanhee and changhyun may have a differing personality, but like people say: opposites attract.

their friends love them together. one reason because they are  _ considerably _ less showy than wooseok and jinwook, who, no matter  _ where  _ they are, who they’re with, they’ll be all over each other.

_ “you’re married, we  _ get it _ ,” hwanhee once again complains, because he and dongyeol are the only ones who can tell them off without getting a good smacking from wooseok, “just please stop the pda for once.” _

_ wooseok just scoffs at the boy, “get married to changhyun, then you’ll see.” _

_ if hwanhee blushes furiously and buries his face in changhyun’s neck, then only their friends know. _

changhyun really does hope he can get married to hwanhee one day, but for now, he’s content with calling hwanhee his boyfriend, as long as hwanhee is too.

he tries to bring up the subject of marriage, but hwanhee always shoots it down with  _ “do we  _ really  _ have to be like wooseok-hyung and jinwook-hyung?” _

and changhyun will chuckle, tell hwanhee “no” and won’t pressure him further about it, because they still have their whole lives ahead of them. and no matter what their friends say, they’re happy, right where they are,  _ boyfriends. _

**Author's Note:**

> i need more prompts for these two, i love writing for them 😔


End file.
